


come on, grab your friends. hold them captive. we are leaving and there is nothing they can do about it.

by KathrynShadow



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, my friends give me prompts I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, Carlos, you really are just adorable when you talk about physics like it's real."</p>
<p>My moirail told me to write Cecil and Carlos watching Adventure Time. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, grab your friends. hold them captive. we are leaving and there is nothing they can do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.

"But conservation of mass--" 

Cecil sighed dreamily, leaning his cheek on his companion's shoulder. "Oh, _Carlos,_ " he crooned. "You really are just _adorable_ when you talk about physics like it's real." 

Carlos had learned pretty early on to pick his battles when it came to scientific education and his boyfriend, so he let that one slide. "This isn't even from Night Vale," he objected instead. "My nephew watches it." 

"Your nephew has good taste," Cecil said cheerfully. 

"Cartoons are not made for scientific accuracy, but they usually at least pretend to follow--are they breathing in space?" 

Cecil gave him a look of adoring patience. "Of course they are, Carlos." 

"You can't breathe in space," Carlos said weakly. "There's nothing to breathe." 

"How do you know? Have you ever tried?" 

There were a lot of very good responses to that. Eloquent responses. Logical ones. Instead, what came out of Carlos's mouth was, "I'm not an astronaut, Cecil." 

Cecil smiled at him. A little too widely, perhaps, but not enough to be frightening. Cutely unnerving, maybe. "Of course you aren't," Cecil agreed. "You're a _scientist._ " 

There were a lot of very good responses to that too. But then the radio host snuggled a bit closer, nudging Carlos's shoulder with his nose and murmuring an addendum-- 

" _My_ scientist." 

\--and all of those responses faded into a lopsided, absurdly pleased blur of static.


End file.
